


金屋藏娇28

by qianqianhasaredbottle



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M, 古风婚后剧情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianqianhasaredbottle/pseuds/qianqianhasaredbottle
Relationships: 李泽言×你
Kudos: 4





	金屋藏娇28

28

李泽言果不其然将她带回了京城，替她隐瞒了身份，为她找了护卫，予她京城地段上好的住处。

好似在弥补些什么，又好似这些对她的好，是无理由的。为了最高程度地护她周全，京中以不近人情为名的梁王殿下终于破格了一回，将她时时锁在身边，早出晚归一并带着，沙场边疆骑乘跟随。

梁王殿下身边的所有人都有预感，这从蜀山他亲自带回来的医女，于他而言是不同的。  
多少年来，殿下身边就不曾出现过一个女子，能待在他身边这么久，又这么亲近。就连在营帐里没跟她和李泽言见过几面的小兵，聚在一起时都在打他们的趣儿，笑着说这不近女色的梁王殿下，终究是英雄难过美人关，开窍了。

所言极是。  
世人皆称道梁王殿下海内无双，骁勇善战，深于城府，是个难得的文武全才。不仅才气横溢，人还生得俊逸，人看起来虽冷冰冰的，可待人有礼，又气宇不凡。也难怪世家有点背景的小姐，都有接近一二的打算，哪怕被人阴沉沉地给了脸色，但第二日一回想起殿下英姿，又是脸红心跳，将芳心暗藏了起来。

但梁王妃知晓，李泽言受万人倾慕的原因，可不是市井里口口相传得那么简单。  
梁王殿下虽身居高位，每日又政务缠身，即便他经常将她拴在身边，可也并不能日日相见。像他这般的年轻俊才，于国家确实乃社稷之栋梁，但于待嫁女子的父母而言倒也并非最完美的良婿。可即便如此，携女攀附之人还是络绎不绝，从中虽不乏怀存名门高攀之心，但大多还是踏实老成的官宦人家。  
京中岁月风雨飘摇，有一个能全心全意看顾你的人何其难得。  
世家大人看得清，那梁王殿下难能可贵的，是情爱之事虽然只占据了他宽宏胸怀中的一小部分，但只那一部分，却是愿意完完整整地仅仅交予一人手中。

世间情圣何其多，但求得一心一意者，却少之又少。哪怕此人心狠手辣，杀伐果决，可只要不将刀刃指向自己人，不算计不利用，这般性情，于皇室子弟中，才是最千金难买的。

而事实，也确实如此。  
李泽言的确只选了一人相伴，且待她极好极好，好到无人不艳羡妒忌，却又只能眼巴巴地看着。  
一见钟情或许需要很巧的契机，但日久生情比之则来之容易一些。两人出生入死，患难与共，本身在儿时又有青梅竹马之缘，两情相悦只是时间问题，而久而久之，潜藏的情意如何也遮掩不住，互许一个眼神，都道尽了琴瑟和鸣，莫不静好。

梁王妃对这份真情很是看中，与李泽言将彼此的爱意用心呵护很久。连她也没想到，她果真如世人所说，是个运道极好的。好似前十几年的坎坷，是为将来的美满深藏暗线。  
可如若结局一如表象美满，那怕不只是她梁王妃运道极好，而是前几世修来的福分。与意中人白首偕老她自当欢喜，可与此同时她也不曾忘记，一旦嫁入梁王府，那她也将成为当今圣上之于李泽言身边埋下的，最深也最隐晦的眼。

世事古难全。  
人生在世，情爱与忠义有时总会不约而同地分站两端，供人做最不想做的抉择。  
当年她以天地为证发誓效忠于当今圣上，而当今圣上也践行了他的承诺，为她父族平反昭雪，作以回报，她应如当年衷心不二，只是现如今心许梁王，此番身份，只要李泽言别有图谋，那她无疑将存活于两方夹缝中，无法自拔。

那时于私心或于大义，她终将选择一方。

可谁知老天待她，当真是极好的。  
许多人揣测权力只一人之下的梁王殿下，可能会心生二心，又知晓那人手段了得，有勇有谋，因而有不少人有意入其内阁，送贤人智士为其出谋划策。  
但唯有身为枕边人的梁王妃万分清楚，李泽言对那把龙椅，于那个万人之上的位子，是一星半点的兴趣也没有。

他于朝堂上呵言斥语，逼退权臣，不是为了掌权于手排除异己。真的只是专心为年轻的皇帝铺路增势，铲除的皆是心怀不轨意欲谋反之徒。  
他于宫中与圣上对弈论道，并非为了探测圣心巩固权力。只是担忧佞臣潜居深宫，所以语重深长地劝说皇帝，国之盛世，定是明君在世，切勿偏听偏信，牢记先祖之言，亲贤臣，远小人。  
他明知养虎为患之理，先帝之死，于李泽言脱不了干系，或者说根本就是他一人谋划，一人为之。但即便他于先帝深恶痛绝，却不舍得侵害他的儿子，反而为他披荆斩棘，好似丝毫不惧他人来日反咬一口。

虽然不知缘由，但她看得出，李泽言待他那侄子极好，好到全天下寻不着第二个人，可以与之相媲美。

李泽言待她，是全意照拂，真心相待。  
李泽言待当今圣上，是为其殚精竭虑，竭智尽忠。

他何尝不知早年的战功赫赫会让陛下于他多有忌惮，所以他成婚后上交兵权并非是世人揣度的受她蛊惑，而是早有打算，退居京城不再恋战。他又何尝不懂得朝廷重用的许大学士入他内阁，实乃皇帝之心腹，不过是为了让皇帝求个心安，同时表达他的衷心。  
先帝荒淫无度，佞贼遍布大半朝堂，国库空虚已久，入不敷出。交付兵权的李泽言义无反顾完全地投身于皇家子弟多有偏见的商道，几经辗转于西蜀南蛮，经一人之手弥补前朝落下的烂摊子，如今国库充盈，梁王殿下一人，功不可没。

这样一个人，这样衷心赤忱，效死输忠之人，若是明君有眼，应当觉得是三生有幸，千载难逢，以重礼重义相待之。可偏偏事与愿违，他一心效忠，仁尽义至，却换来了对方无尽猜忌，警觉提防，于他内阁安插眼线竟不知足，要一并谋算他的枕边人在内，这才敢安心入眠。

让人何其寒心。

是以，李泽言越是忠君，她越是得将效忠于圣上之身份，隐藏彻底。  
不是惧怕他知晓身份而震怒，更不担忧他会因而与自己离心。夫妻之间心有灵犀，多少年来，她看得出李泽言懂得了，也接纳了她的一切情意，过往深情哪会因一重身份就产生裂痕。  
一个月过去，下人劝说，侍从安慰，她也无数次动了坦白的心思，只要语至言尽，她相信此事定然翻篇过去，梁王府上下回归和乐，于她而言更是百利无一害。

但每当她抬眸，对上李泽言那渴求一个真相，等她一心坦白的紫眸，所有想要与他相言的曾经，都生生地咽回了心里。

正是因为了那句真心相待，才不忍将真相道出，让他知晓他其实很早就遭受了至亲之人的背叛，宛如一把无形却锋利异常的刀子，刀刀剐了他的心。比起被他猜疑自己的种种，梁王妃更不愿看到的，是如此傲然屹立于山林白霭之间的人，因这一件事而寒了心。

只要考虑到这一层面，让她坦白，谈何容易。

但这样憋着什么话都不说，也不是一个办法。  
梁王妃扶额叹惋，那封密报上的信息虽然看起来普通，其实条条道出她与宫里那位千丝万缕的关系。

梁王暗卫明明查清那死士的尸首是有舌头的，但当初请他们回马场的小兵分明禀报他们，其人咬舌自尽。  
高台上那位高傲的娘娘句句刺耳，一看就是早有人安排她如此言语，但当晚她就殁了。  
本来要在场中诽谤她与死士碰头的侍女，还没出宫就被人暗杀在了御花园后潭。  
更重要的是，那太医院拿回的两支毒箭上的毒，经检验就是来着蜀山，白纸黑字都写得明明白白，之后却被人特地烧了，而太医院也是命人重新伪造了一封，生生把这毒从西蜀更改成了南蛮，还托付许大学士当场力挽狂澜。

这一番操作，就好似未卜先知，清楚赛马当天有人将陷害于她，因而早早地命人做了准备，誓死要将她给保下来。  
先不论谁人给她这个梁王妃这么大的面子，就凭这手段和本事，以及让人在北狄面前瞒天过海的勇气，整个京城，敢想敢做之人，屈指可数。

西蜀番邦那边和她隔得太远，要帮忙手也伸不过来，许相虽有这个本事，但和她无缘无分，没有道理去冒这个险，白府梁王府都是后来才逐渐查明罗家阴谋暗算，宫里的事他们知之甚少，更不可能做到这么干净漂亮。

所以，思来想去，即便李泽言怕是一百个不相信，也不得不承认，此番手笔，大概率陛下所为。

李泽言肯定想不明白，但他清楚他的夫人一定明白。  
至此，一个人开始耐心地等，另一个人打定了主意，打算隐瞒。

没有人知晓梁王府未来的日子会变得怎样，连梁王妃她自己也不清楚。一个多月以来，她想了很多办法和措辞，最终怎么设想，都免不得最后一个坦白。

可她不想坦白，她舍不得人伤心。  
所以她只能拂着那旧盒子，小心翼翼地储存那兔绒钗，好似可以将一切缘分和往事珍藏起来。

可或许，即便她自己不说，最后聪明如李泽言，还是能够猜测得出来。  
横竖都会被人知晓。

“该怎么办呢？”  
梁王妃深叹，倚着窗子顾盼，刚才屋外还听到侍女欢声笑语，笑着喊“下雪了”，怎么只过了一会儿，后院就忽然一个人都没有。

她暗自觉得奇怪，但看这雪势渐起，虽知晓她殿里的人素来能干，以防万一，还是想命人检查一遍殿里的窗户小门，将其关严实一些，别浪费了这么多的炭火和地龙。

结果刚一转身，她的鼻尖，就嗅到了她甚是喜爱的墨竹香气。一件黑色的外袍从她的头顶落了下来，金丝暗纹，华贵精致。一双好看的手将她拢得严严实实，又把她掰了过来，迫使她与自己相视。

只是这一看，可就能从他的眼里看出太多的东西来。  
李泽言眼中哀痛到极点的情绪，直让她心中猛然一颤。

梁王妃很讶然，她没想到李泽言可以猜测得这么快。待在他身侧这么多年，梁王妃对她夫君那拳拳忠君之心，可是有很深的了解。并非质疑他的睿智，只是以他的性子，对她身份的猜测，好歹还再需要十天半把个月，才会渐渐往眼线的身份上去靠。

而如今，他居然这么快就猜了出来。  
梁王妃确信她自己没有向他透露任何消息，那如今他走来，只有可能是有人在一旁提点。

梁王妃了然一笑，笑得却有点牵强失意，回头望了望因为李泽言特意支开了人而空落落的院子，对着窗户问他。

“许相来了？”  
她愣愣地问道，能知晓前因后果，又可能同他诉说的人，除了许墨她想不出第二人。

可这无意的一问，却让李泽言的神色再也绷不住，一把拉了人起身，死死地搂住，外袍一翻，整个人都淹没在了他的怀里。

“李泽言... ...”  
此处无外人，她便直呼了姓名，却让痛彻心扉之人听了，好不怀念。

“你什么都知道。”  
他不应，只是嘶哑着发声，鼻腔里满是香气，是于李泽言梦中床榻辗转中，所思所想的气息。

一个月来与她怄气数次，若不是今日有人特意登门造访，或许这般清冷日子，还会持续很久很久。  
李泽言一度以为他的夫人一点也不信他。  
不信他们之间多年的伴侣感情递不过一个真相大白，他一直以为她不肯坦白是担忧明说过后，他会心有芥蒂，会不待她以前这般好。

这么长时间以来，李泽言无数次快要按捺不住自己，想同她说，细细地，耐心地说，他根本不在意她别有身份，他看得出她的情意，最坏的结果不过是当今圣上对她有意罢了，但这又如何，这阻碍得了什么。

谁知他的想法竟然完全偏了去。  
她根本是信他十分地彻底。

李泽言深叹，心想刚才许墨在他书房里轻笑的言语，在他耳中反复，而越是回味，他越是悲从中来，与此同时，越是对她心中有愧。

『殿下何须介怀夫人于您有所隐瞒。天下人都言王妃聪慧，谋略堪比朝中男儿，这般女子，又怎么会分辨不出遮掩与坦白，到底哪种方式最得殿下心意。』

『在下都看得出殿下与夫人情深意切，王妃本人又何尝不知？殿下可想这些年来王妃的所作所为，哪一次不是尽心为殿下分忧解难，用心以待。』

虽然梁王并无篡位之心，于陛下更是沥肝堕胆般得忠诚，但若梁王当真心存他心，即便于梁王妃而言忠义不仁，怕是最终为了眼前之人，也会为其隐瞒，敢担欺君之罪。

『王妃的言与不言，自始至终，不过是心系一人罢。是为何人，我想殿下，应该心中有数。』

『殿下与其在此心生怨气，不若想想王妃如此作为，是以何为？』

... ...  
句句在理，深入人心。  
如此明白的道理，他却整整一个多月，没有察觉。

“非也，非也，李泽言你也太看得起我了，我什么都不知道。”  
梁王妃释然，知道他正伤着怀，只能变着想法逗他开心，将脸往他的怀里埋了埋，双手扶着他的背脊，一下一下地轻拍。

这番逗小儿的动作，着实让李泽言哑然失笑，心口窝暖，感伤倒真的慢慢消渐。

“不怕我彻底冷落你？”  
和她斗气一个月有余，虽然他将此事瞒得很好，外界人甚至皇帝都不知晓他俩正冷着战，可毕竟时间很长，变数又多。能压住心中恐慌，他不知道该夸她料事如神，还是太过粗心大意。

“你不敢的，你舍不得。”  
梁王妃挑了挑眉毛，一手抚着他的心脏处点了点，像是提醒他这心里，存的是什么人。

“你也把我想得，太脆弱了点。”

身为皇家人，多年浸淫皇家事，帝王心思他如何猜不透，他能经许墨提点后立马理清思路，也正是因为知晓，历代帝王的疑心病，最是难解。

疑的，是他的忠臣之心。

“不曾想你脆弱。但终究，心里会不痛快不是。”  
梁王妃揉了揉他的心口。

头顶轻轻浅浅地，传来了某人的喟叹。  
夫妻二人就这么沉默间，相拥良久，室内空无一人，屋外下着京城初雪，殿内地龙升腾，温暖如春。

熙和殿现在就开了一个窗子，但里面发生的事情，侍从们可是看得清清楚楚。  
知晓俩主子重归于好了，下人们自然是一等得开心，又见雪下得大了些，便立马跑到府邸大门口，用竹竿子挑了挑，梁王府厚厚牌匾上刚积起的白雪。最后于风雪中，哆嗦着将大门紧闭，府外红墙黑瓦，一片萧条，府中却笑语不断，好不轻松惬意。

几家檐外乌鸟归巢，其鸣悲戚。  
声声婉转，好似一遍遍向路人地控诉，阐释年朝心酸。

而千言万语不过汇成一句。

最是无情帝王家。


End file.
